


Voices

by QueenLeo



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Swearing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLeo/pseuds/QueenLeo
Summary: Taekwoon always felt alone, but when the first thing he heard was your voice, he suddenly didn't feel that way anymore.





	Voices

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: You can hear once you meet your soulmate (the first thing you hear is their voice).

Leo sighed as he walked into his creative writing class. He was late, which was extremely rare for him, and he was mad at himself. He entered the large room and bowed to his professor, who smiled at him as she reassured him that it was fine that he was late. He saw that all of the seats were full and groaned, though he couldn’t hear the sound that he made.

  
_‘Why the hell did everyone show up today of all days?’_ He thought, scanning the rows for an empty seat.

He spotted an open seat a few rows up at the end of the row, right next to the stairs. He quickly climbed the stairs and sat down, giving a brief nod to the girl beside him. She smiled at him slightly and quickly typed something on her computer, turning the screen towards him.

_‘All our assignment is today is to write a story, 1000 words long, about whatever we want. So basically, it’s a free write day.’_

He nodded in thanks and pulled out his own laptop while she turned hers back toward herself. He opened a new document and started typing. After a while, he hit a wall in his writing and sighed. He started to sing off-handedly. Even though he couldn’t hear, he’d been singing all his life almost. His parents encouraged him and helped him, so he was fairly good at it, or so he had been told.

“Holy fucking shit…!”

He jumped and stared at his computer for a few seconds before he realized what had just happened. He had just heard someone say something. He looked up at the girl to his left with wide eyes, equally as wide (e/c) eyes staring back at him.

 

* * *

 

 

_______ sat in her creative writing class, typing her story for their assignment after she informed the boy who had sat beside her of what their assignment was. It was close to the end of their class when she suddenly jumped, her eyes widening. She slowly turned to look at the boy who sat beside her, who was singing softly to himself. Which she could hear.

“Holy fucking shit…!” She said, hearing her own voice for the first time.

She saw the boy jump and after a few seconds, he looked up at her with brown eyes as wide as her own (e/c) eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but his mouth just stayed open. He was obviously shocked, but so was ______. She smiled and decided to be the first one to say something.

“So uh,” she said, giggling shyly, “I guess you’re my soulmate, huh?”

He smiled back shyly and said, “Yeah, I guess so….”

“My name is _____ ________.” She said, holding her hand out to him.

He took it as he said, “I’m Jung Taekwoon, but you can call me Leo.”

She giggled and nodded.

“Hey,” she said, playing with her fingers, “What are you doing after this class?”

“I was just going to go to the library and study since I don’t have another class until later tonight.” Leo said.

¬¬_______ smiled shyly and said, “Um, I don’t have any other classes today so… would you maybe want to go grab a coffee after this?”

He chuckled and said, “Like a date?”

She blushed and nodded as she said, “I mean, we are soulmates and we gotta start somewhere and I figured, well, why wait, right?”

Leo smiled sweetly and said, “I know just the place. They make just about every kind of coffee you could possibly want.”

_______ gasped and said, “Really?!”

He chuckled and nodded. A few minutes later their professor signaled that class was over. Both ______ and Leo saved their work and packed up their things.

“Well,” Leo said as he stood, “Shall we go?”

She smiled and nodded, standing up as well. To her surprise, Leo reached over and intertwined their fingers. She smiled up at him shyly and rested her head on his shoulder. They walked down the stairs and as they were about to leave, their professor stopped them.

“Congratulations you two.” She said, smiling brightly.

They thanked her before leaving, heading towards the coffee shop Leo knew.

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda shitty, but I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
